


Back to the Cabin, With Rope

by KatMissMatch



Series: Winter Fun with Kuroo [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Sex, Shibari, Soft Kuroo Tetsurou, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatMissMatch/pseuds/KatMissMatch
Summary: Several years later and you still spend every Christmas at the Kuroo family cabin...This year Tetsurou has spicy plans in mind for you. Careful not to get too tied up in him ;)Discord Tag: KatMissMatch
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Series: Winter Fun with Kuroo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057799
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: December 2020





	Back to the Cabin, With Rope

You can’t help but smile as the car pulls up to a small, familiar wooden cabin that you now know gets  _ way _ too cold at night. Though this knowledge does little to deter you from coming up here every winter, as you also know the best ways for keeping the cold at bay. 

“Here we are again, you ready Chibi-chan?” Kuroo’s voice breaks you from your thoughts and you smile over at him. 

“Of course, I’m always ready. The real question is if  _ you're _ ready and up to the task of keeping me warm all week~” He smirks. 

“Oh you  _ know _ I’m always ready for that.” Leaning over he presses a kiss to your temple before whispering into your ear. “I hope  _ you’re _ ready, kitten… I have  _ so, so many plans for you this year _ .” You bite your lip in anticipation before quipping back. 

“Oh yea? Maybe I made plans too… I certainly hope you can keep up~” You laugh softly as he raises a brow. 

“My C _ hibi-chan, _ making plans for me?  _ Oho~ _ , what a lucky man I am.”

“And don’t you forget it!” 

He walks around to open your door like the gentlemen he prides himself on being and wraps an arm around your shoulders. You smile softly at the cabin as you lean into him. 

“You really love it out here huh Chibi-chan?” 

“I do…” He presses a kiss to your temple before smirking against your hair. “What are you scheming about? Hrmm?” 

“Me? Scheme? Why I’d never!” He laughs, unable to hide the sly grin on his face as his eyes wander to a nearby snowdrift. 

“I know that look…” You hum, taking a small step back, grinning to yourself. 

“Chibi-chan! You wound me! What could I possibly do right no-” His dramatics are cut short by the soft  _ plop _ of a snowball hitting him square in the nose. “Oho,  _ it’s on Chibi-chan _ .” You giggle as you take off, trying to run through the knee deep snow. You don’t make it very far before Kuroo catches you, wrapping his arms around you tightly as he picks you up from behind. 

“No!” You cry out as you try to squirm out of his grip. 

“Got you now Chibi-chan!” You both tumble over into a snowdrift, the soft snow cushioning your fall even as it slips into your coat making you shiver as you stare over at Kuroo while you lay together in the snow. You playfully throw another handful of snow at him and he retaliates by stuffing some down the back of your coat. 

“Cold!” You shriek, laughter spilling past your lips as he pulls you close. 

“I love you Chibi-chan…” He presses a quick peck to your lips before you can reply.

“I love you too... Even if you  _ did _ just shove snow down my coat!”

“You started it.” He only smirks at your responding pout. “What do you say to getting you warm, huh Chibi-chan?”

“ _ Please.” _ You shiver for good measure and he chuckles as he helps you to your feet.

You head towards the cabin together when all of a sudden he sweeps you feet out from under you, scooping you into his arms. 

“Testu!” You squeak, wrapping your arms tightly around his neck. “What are you  _ doing _ ?” 

“Carrying you inside of course.” He smirks smugly. 

“I can walk you know!” 

“But it’s tradition, shortcake… Can’t deny tradition.” You roll your eyes at the newest nickname he had adopted before responding. 

“You already did this tradition eight months ago when we got married! At our  _ house _ remember?” 

“Well, this is like our second home, so I’ve decided that it deserves the same treatment.” Despite the smirk plastered on his face, there’s a soft look in his eyes that makes you melt inside. You shake your head slowly. 

“Well alright then.” He presses a gentle kiss to your temple and you sigh contently as he carries you inside, only protesting when he heads straight upstairs. 

“Tetsu what are-” You break off into a laugh as he playfully dumps you onto the master bed.

“Tradition?” He asks with a chuckle before capturing your mouth in a deep kiss. He presses you into the bed, which sinks beneath your combined weight. Pulling away with a laugh you poke his chest. 

“Nice try mister... but christening this ‘ _ house _ ’ will have to wait until  _ after _ you get a fire going. I’m  _ freezing _ .” He nips playfully at your neck. 

“You know that I’ll keep you warm kitten…” You can feel his breath ghost over your pulse and it takes all your restraint to push him back. 

“ _ Later.”  _ Cupping his cheeks you smile. “I promise, but I want to put up decorations and get it warm in here first.” 

“Alright…” He pouts. “I’ll go start the fire.” 

He pouts the whole way down stairs, but you can see him trying to hold back a smile to do so. You roll your eyes as you open up a box of christmas decorations. 

  
  


_ 𝆕 I really can’t stay~,  _

_ Baby it’s cold outside. _

_ I’ve got to go away,  _

_ Baby it’s cold outside𝆕  _

You can’t help but start to hum along even as you roll your eyes at your husband as he cranks the music up. He shrugs,

“It’s practically the theme song around here.” He goes back to his task of getting the fire started as you snort with laughter at the truth of his statement. 

“You really do pick the cheesiest Christmas music...” 

“Aww, Chibi-chan, you know you love it.” You hum and focus on singing along as he chuckles. 

After the fire was lit Kuroo ‘helps’ with decorations. Which is to say, he tries wrapping you in garland and hangs ornaments from your sweater. 

“Tetsu! They're gonna fall and break!” You hiss, trying to hide the grin in your voice.

“It’ll be fine, you just have to stand still Chibi-chan.” He leans over pressing a heated kiss to your lips. When you lean into it the tinkling of ornaments reminds you not to move, or risk dropping and breaking the dozen or so Kuroo had ‘ _ decorated _ ’’ you with. 

“Tetsu… I really don’t wanna break them.” You try to reason. 

“But you look so cute like that! Careful, arms up or you might drop some!” He teases lightly. 

“Then take them off!” He pokes your cheek with a grin. 

“But why? I already told you, you look so cute like this. My cute lil _C_ _ hibi-chan _ .” You sigh softly before you get an idea. 

“Oh  _ Tetsu~ _ , You know… if you don’t let me finish decorating then I’ll eventually get really cold just standing here…” 

“Oh?”

“So why don’t you help me hang these on the tree so we can cuddle up before the temperature drops?” 

“Hrmm.” He eyes you carefully before a grin splits his face. “You know Chibi-chan... “ He tilts your chin up slowly, leaning in close. “I could do things that will make you  _ plenty _ warm without needing you to go anywhere.” His hands trace down your sides, resting on your hips and he lowers his head to suck a soft bruise to your throat. “But… I suppose I  _ do _ have something else planned for tonight.” He hums thoughtfully before taking the ornaments off one by one. 

“Thank you.” You give him a quick kiss and stretch your shoulders before you both return to your previous task of decorating the tree.

Some time passes and you’re almost done with the decorations when the music changes and his arms wrap around your waist, pulling you close as he sings along softly in your ear. 

  
  


_ 𝆕 I don’t want a lot for Christmas, _

_ There’s just one thing I need~ _

_ I don’t care about the presents, _

_ Underneath the Christmas tree. _

_ I just want you for my own,  _

_ More than you could ever know. _

_ Make my wish come true~  _

_ All I want for Christmas  _

_ is you𝆕  _

You turn to face him, letting him pull you effortlessly into the waltz that you had learned together for your first dance. 

“I told you that the dancing lessons were worth it.” He says with a soft smile. You can’t help but smile back at him. 

“You like dancing that much?” 

“I like seeing you smile.” You smile wider at that, shaking your head a little. He leans close, whispering in your ear. “Holding you close like this is nice too.” The hand on your back lowers just enough to give your ass a squeeze and you laugh into his neck. 

“You’re such a dork Tetsu…”

“But- I’m  _ your _ dork now.” Standing on your toes you lean in to kiss him, whispering. 

“Now and forever.” The kiss is gentle and slow, filled with a soft yearning for closeness. You melt against him and he gladly holds you up. 

The quiet moment is shattered when he grins and asks simply. 

“Is it later yet?”

“ _ Tetsu! _ ” You smack his chest half heartedly as you try to hold in the laughter. “So impatient today!” You tsk at him.    
“Well, what can I say? I  _ promised _ to keep you warm…” He tilts your chin up with one hand, the other tracing the curve of your spine making you shiver at the feeling. “And see? You’re shivering Chibi-chan... “ His voice drops to a seductive tone. “Why don’t you let me  _ warm you up _ ?” A familiar warmth grows between your legs as he leans in close, lips ghosting over your own. You bite back a soft groan murmuring. 

“Maybe I just like making you wait…” 

“ _ Chibi-chan _ …” He pulls you closer, holding you flush against him. “Don’t think I forgot about what you did at home.”

“I don’t know what you're talking about…” You deny, a soft smirk pulling at the corners of your mouth. 

“Walking around in my old jersey before we left? Making up excuses about being late and it getting too dark to drive up here… I  _ know _ what you’re doing and we both know how it ends… ” You bite your lip gently, staring up at him with a mock innocent expression. 

“Oh? How does this end?” You challenge. He chuckles, breath hot against your ear when he whispers. 

“I’m going to throw you over my shoulder and carry you up to our bed and remind you who you belong to.  _ Chibi-chan~ _ ” The sound that leaves you is somewhere between a laugh and shriek as he does exactly that. 

“ _ Tetsu! _ ” You can’t help but giggle as he readjusts you on his shoulder, heading up the stairs with a chuckle. 

“Oh no Chibi-chan, you were  _ warned _ . There’s no escaping now.” 

“Who says I’d try to escape?” He hums as he enters the bedroom, setting you on the bed before pinning you beneath him. 

“You’ve been known to try and escape a few times kitten,” His voice drops an octave. “especially when I tease that cute little sex of yours until you’re begging for me…” You can’t stop the soft groan of anticipation as he pulls your hands above your head. Using one hand to keep your hand pinned he tilts your chin up with the other. “What do you think Kitten? Can I tie you up like a pretty little present just for me?” You nod as you bite your lip, staring up at him with want and desire. 

“Ah, ah…  _ Use your words, Kitten. _ ” 

“Testu~,” You whine softly, “Please.” 

“Please,  _ what _ ?  _ Chibi-chan. _ ” His knee comes up between your thighs, spreading them wider as he presses against your clothed sex. 

“Please tie me up and have your way with-  _ me _ ~” It comes out as a slight gasp when he grinds his knee against you. 

“Good Kitten.” He kisses you once, deep and slow before he gets up and grabs his suitcase from where he had left it earlier. Pulling out several lengths of red rope. You raise a brow at the sheer amount of rope he’s holding and he shrugs. 

“I did say I was gonna tie you up like a present.” 

“That you did.” You share a laugh as he settles next to you on the bed. He hums, as if thinking for a moment before making a face. “What’s on your mind Tetsu?” 

“I’m thinking I want to give you one of your presents early…”

“Oh?” He nods twice. 

“Yup. One second…” He goes back to rummaging through the suitcase and comes back with a small, nicely wrapped box. “Here. Merry, early, Christmas Chibi-chan. Don’t worry, I have other presents for the actual day too.” 

“And what’s this that I need  _ right now _ ? Hrmm?” He grins. 

“Why don’t you open it and find out?” 

“Well alright then mr mysterious…” You carefully tear open the wrapping to find a small white clothing box. “Oh?” You look up at his wide grin as he gestures for you to open it. You slowly take off the lid and let out a small “ _ Oh. _ ” 

A set of sheer red and black lace undergarments peek back at you. 

“Oh Tetsu, it looks beautiful…” He wraps his arms around your waist, pulling you closer as he kisses your cheek. 

“It’ll look a lot  _ more _ beautiful  _ on _ you, you know…” 

“Well- perhaps I should put it on then?” 

“I was hoping you’d say that…” 

“Well, considering you did  _ just _ give me the present early.. I could only assume it was so I would wear it right now.” You tease with a snicker.

“Are you getting sassy with me shortcake?” You try, and fail, to bite back a smirk. “Careful… Don’t forget who’s mercy you're about to be at…” 

“Bring it on babe, I think I can handle it.” You taunt as you undress. 

“Oho, is that so? Oh _C_ _ hibi-chan _ … I’m going to have so much  _ fun _ with you tonight.” You turn your back to him as you step into the new lingerie and adjust it. You raise a brow when you realize the panties have a split in the middle.  _ Interesting. _ You bite your lip before turning back to your husband.

“Soooo? What do you think…” He visibly swallows, taking in your mostly naked form with only sheer black fabric and red lace covering your more delicate parts. 

“I- ahem, I was right. It looks stunning on you. Much better than in the box.” He adds with a grin. You shiver slightly at the chill that forever hangs in the air here. “Come here, let me help warm you up.” He offers. You gratefully climb into his lap and let him pull you closer as your lips find each other in a languid kiss. His warm hands travel across your skin, tracing patterns down your spine, over your hips and across your thighs. His tender touches ignite a familiar warmth in your core that sends pulses of heat through your body. You grind down against his hips on reflex and he chuckles darkly. 

“Seems like you’re nice and warm now Chibi-chan…” You pout as he pushes you back a little, leaning back as his eyes wander hungrily over your form. “I’d say you’re ready for those ropes now…” You hum and nod. He quirks a brow and you smile softly. 

“Yes. You can tie me up,  _ Sir. _ ” His eyes darken with lust before he grabs your chin. 

“That’s a good kitten. Now let’s get you tied up so I can make you beg for my touch and scream my name.” You can’t repress the shudder of anticipation that goes through you at his words.  _ His promises,  _ because really, when Kuroo says he’ll do something - he  _ always _ makes it happen. 

After a little bit of shifting Tetsu has you lie back against the bed. He lifts your leg, bending it until your ankle is flush with your thigh. You watch him with hooded eyes as he loops the red rope around your ankle, creating a column tie with practiced ease. 

“Do you remember our rules Kitten?” You smile softly at the practiced words, a small routine he insisted on every time. His own little way of reminding you that your safety was always his number one priority. 

“Green for good, yellow for any discomfort and red for pain or if I lose feeling anywhere.” 

“Good.” He presses a kiss to your inner thigh as he begins wrapping the rope around your leg, keeping the rope at a consistent tension. “And?” 

“And you love me. Sir.” He smiles up at you with a look of adoration. 

“That I do, Kitten.” On the 4th loop he creates an overhand knot, working his way back down your thigh one loop at a time. Leaving a ladder-like trail of knots before looping under and creating more knots up the other side. Once done he gingerly tests the tension and gives you a questioning look. 

“Green.” His fingers trail over the rope as he smiles. 

“Good, let’s do the other one shall we?” 

With both legs firmly tied he pulls you up to a kneeling position, hand firmly under your chin. 

“Now Kitten, arms up.” You nod raising your arms slowly. He kisses you once, chaste. A small reward for being good. He starts a simple chest harness, one you’ve worn countless times now. “Arms behind your back, cross your wrists. Good.” You hum when his hands trail down your spine as he creates another ladder-like tie down your arms. Rope biting into your flesh just enough to be a constant reminder that you were at his mercy now. Finishing it off with a set of wrist cuffs for good measure he hums appreciatively as he hooks his chin over your shoulder. Hands gliding down your sides before sliding over your hips and ghosting over the lattice of rope that adorns your bare thighs. 

“I always love how pretty you look like this… the red contrasts so well with your skin. Don’t you agree?” You can feel his warm breath against your neck as he presses close. The question goes right over your head as his fingers roam up your inner thighs, catching on the ropes as he drags them up, up, up… Thumbs caressing the swell of your hips before they squeeze catching your attention. 

“Oh Kitten… are you ignoring my questions? Or did you just get distracted by the feeling of those pretty little ropes digging into your delectable looking thighs? Hrmm?” 

“I.. huh?” You ask in a daze. He chuckles darkly. 

“My cute little rope slut... I do love that dazed look you get… but-” He pulls away from you, moving around to kneel at the edge of the bed. “I want  _ all _ your attention tonight.” Hands on your knees he spreads your legs along the edge of the bed exposing you to his gaze. 

“I can already see how you're dripping all over those cute little panties Kitten… Did you want me to touch you there?” You nod, biting your lip. “Words Kitten.” His tone is soft but you know he won’t budge until you say it. 

“Please touch me Tetsu…” You ask softly. 

“Hrmmm…” He hums thoughtfully, leaning in to nose at your wet opening. “No.” He pulls back, blowing cool air on you and making you shiver slightly. “I think you’re going to have to ask again Kitten…” You pout at his games, wanting to be touched but not wanting to give in so easily. He ghosts his mouth over your inner thighs, hot breath tickling your skin. Every so often allowing his tongue to dart out along the soft flesh. Down one leg, back up... Breath ghosting over your sex before repeating the slow journey across the other thigh. Tongue quick and fleeting as his hands hold you firmly in place, massaging the plump flesh of your backside. You squirm fruitlessly in an attempt to bring him closer. He lets his nose just barely scrape against your clit when switching sides and you gasp softly. 

“ _ Please… _ ”

“Please  _ what  _ Kitten? Come on, tell me  _ exactly _ what you want like a good little slut…” You bite your lip before caving when he noses your entrance ever so slightly. 

“Please touch my pussy! I want you to make me feel good, Tetsu…” He presses his tongue flat against your opening and drags it up your slit as you ramble on. “I want your touch… your tongue… your cock… all of it.  _ Please. _ ” He chuckles softly. 

“Good girl… so honest. I suppose you deserve a reward.” There’s a dark chuckle before he speaks again. “I think…” He pauses briefly. “That as a reward I’m going to make you scream my name and then beg some more. What do you say Kitten?” You don’t actually get a chance to respond before he dives in to eat you out like his life depends on it. 

“ _Ah-_ _Tet-_ _Tetsu…_ ” His only response is a deep hum against your sex which causes you to gasp out another broken moan. 

As he expertly takes you apart with his tongue it’s all you can do to breathe out his name in between soft moans. You're grateful for the way he holds your hips in place as you struggle to balance with your legs in the frog tie and your arms behind your back. You can feel the coil in your core growing tighter, threatening to snap. Your arms start to shake and you try to re-adjust them. Kuroo swirls his tongue around your sensitive clit, sucks hard and your first orgasm of the night slams into you with a force that actually knocks you over. Your arms turn to jelly as you flop painfully backward onto them. 

“Couldn’t even warn me you were gonna cum Kitten?” He teases, before noticing the slightly pained look on your face. “Is it the ropes?” He asks quickly.

“Sorry, no. Just laying on my arms and it’s not very comfy.” 

“Oh, here.” He helps you sit up before humming thoughtfully. ”Well we wouldn’t want you to fall over like that again… but I’m certainly not done with- _this,_ ” He runs a finger through your wet folds, making you jump. “Quite yet…” You quirk a brow. “What? You haven’t screamed for me yet.” He says matter-of-factly. “Here I have an idea.” He helps you re-adjust until you're lying on your stomach with your legs over his shoulders as he kneels at the edge of the bed. “Comfortable?” You wiggle a little to make sure nothing will pinch or cut off circulation. 

“Yeah, though I liked being able to watch you…” He laughs a little. 

“I’ll keep that in mind Kitten… but for now,” He licks a quick strip up your folds surprising you. “It’s all gonna be a surprise. Let’s see how many orgasms it takes before you scream my name shall we…” 

  
  


It only took 3 more, despite your attempts to bite them back just to see, well more accurately  _ feel _ , him try even harder to pull the words from your throat. He had expertly navigated your body through a quick succession of orgasms with his tongue and fingers until you couldn’t help but scream his name as your vision went white. While you lay there recovering he gently leans over you to kiss your cheek. 

“Now do tell me Kitten… Why did you hold back on me hrmm? Why must you try to be such a brat?” 

“I dunno what you’re talking about…” You deny with a small smirk of your own. 

“Oh I think you do. I heard the start of my name the 2nd time… but you must’ve bitten your lip to hide it from me… and that’s just not very nice. Now  _ is it? _ ” 

“Maybe you misheard me.” You offer with a breathy laugh. 

“Or maybe,” He carefully moves your hair out of the way leaning down close to press a kiss to your neck. “You’re just in a bratty mood and  _ want _ me to punish you.” He bites down hard and you cry out in surprise and slight pain. 

“Tet-Tetsu!” 

“Oh?  _ Now _ you want to cry my name?” His fingers weave into your hair, pulling you up to meet his gaze. “Oh don’t worry, I’ll be sure to give you lots of chances to scream for me tonight… but first, I think you need to apologize for being such a brat.” 

He lifts you off the bed without warning, hooking his hands under your thighs to hold you steady. Looking down you realize that he must’ve shed his clothes while you were floating on cloud nine. Your head drops back on his shoulder as the head of his cock rubs against your still over-sensitive folds. A soft moan leaves your lips, followed by a whine as he lifts you higher, away from the sensation. 

“Ah ah, remember that part about apologizing? Well Kitten, I’d get to it, if you want this cock.” 

“ _ Tetsu _ ~” It comes out as a needy moan as he continues rutting against your entrance. Sliding through the folds, brushing against your clit on every upstroke.  _ So close _ , and yet refusing to fill you up. You arch against him as he brushes your swollen clit. “Tetsu!  _ Please! _ ” 

“Please isn’t an apology Kitten.” 

“C’mon Tetsu…  _ please,  _ please fuck me…” You try again. 

“I do love your begging, but all you have to do if you want this cock is say you’re sorry Kitten. Apologize for being a brat and I’ll give you a second chance to scream for me~.”

“I'm sorry! I won’t misbehave again… just  _ please _ fuck me already!” 

“See? I knew you could be a good girl today.” He adjusts, thrusting all the way into your wet opening in one go. 

“Tetsu--!” You call his name as he bottoms out and he smirks against your neck. 

“See? Such a good girl for me…” 

He sets a harsh pace, bouncing you on his cock as he growls into your ear. “Such a good fucking girl for me. That’s right, scream my name louder. God you look so beautiful like this. All tied up and taking my cock.” Still sensitive from his earlier ministrations you can do little but obey as his name falls off your lips in a series of broken stutters and moans. 

“Te-tet-ah-tetsu~. Ha-ah, - _ tsu _ . I’m gonna-  _ haaaa _ ~” 

“That’s it Kitten… cum for me.” His hips start to lose their rhythm as he pistons in and out at a seemingly impossible pace, filling you up over and over until you can’t hold back anymore. 

“ _ Tetsu _ !” You cum hard, limbs turning to jelly as he thrusts once, twice more and groans as he releases. Both panting he sits on the bed, keeping you in his lap as he nuzzles at your neck. 

“I love you chibi-chan.” He kisses your neck softly and begins the process of untying your arms. 

“I love you too Tetsu…” You mumble out, still in a bit of a daze. As soon as your arms are free he gently massages the rope marks, carefully rotating your wrists and shoulders. 

“Any pain?” His voice is soft, gentle and calming. 

“No.” 

“Good. Now let’s get those beautiful legs of yours free.” You can’t help but smile as he helps you onto the bed. “What’s with that look?” He asks kindly, fingers pulling the knots loose one by one. 

“I just…” You hum. “I just love you I guess. I love all the little things you do.” 

“Oh yea?” You nod. “Well, I love every little thing about you too.” As he gets the first leg free he slowly helps you straighten it out. Pressing a gentle kiss to your knee before asking. “Any pain?” You shake your head, smile spreading across your face again. He repeats the action with the second leg before climbing back into the bed and wrapping himself around you. 

“With a smile like that I can’t help but think I did a pretty good job.” You giggle. 

“The sex was good, but I think the aftercare is even better.” 

“Oh yea?” You nod, then turn and plant a kiss on his amused smile. “I haven't even run you a bath yet…” You roll your eyes. 

“We both know that the water takes  _ forever _ to heat up up here.” 

“True… Shall I go start it now then?”

“No, I’d rather you stay here with me for a few more minutes… besides, it’s  _ cold. _ You and all that body heat are staying  _ right here. _ ” You wrap yourself around him tightly, soaking up his natural warmth.

“Hrmmm. Sounds like I need to go check on the fire… but,” He kisses your nose. “I can help you get a little warmer first.” 


End file.
